


Unequivalent

by BuggyNess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggyNess/pseuds/BuggyNess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life without alchemy isn't so bad and Edward finds his passion and true talents elsewhere. Unfortunately, an old acquaintance takes notice, a man hoping to restore what he lost long ago. Post Brotherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gas Lamps and Acid

**Ten miles from South City, Amestris. December 2, 1912.**

Thunder rumbled in the distance and dark clouds rolled quickly over the bleak winter countryside. The newly installed electric lights flickered when lightening struck in the distance. No matter. The owners of the mansion came prepared with candles and they had not disconnected the old fashioned gas lamp system. Everything continued as planned. Unfortunately.

"James, please don't stand too close to the circle." The woman flittered about the basement room energetically and with great purpose, her long, blonde curls whipping around as she moved "I don't want you to lose your other leg."

"Yes ma'am." The butler replied with no emotion as he scooted well beyond the established "danger zone" of the transmutation circle.

"Alistair, you too!" The flash of her bright green eyes told her husband she meant business, she wasn't to be trifled with.

"Evie, I don't like this." He ran his fingers through his long brown hair. Alistair didn't think his wife would actually try this, he knew the payment would be too dire, too risky. James was living proof. "The texts allude to another way, you know that!" They tried for months and months to find the missing formulas for it and failed. His wife grew impatient and poured all her energy in doing it this way, the most dangerous way.

"You and I know those texts are probably long gone. If you want a stone you'll have to make it this way." Her hard gaze shook him. "James, I need the ingredients. Have Amelie help you."

"Yes ma'am." James opened his jacket and pulled out a pistol from his breast pocket and then motioned with his eyes to the middle aged maid standing in the corner. She followed him out of the room.

"Will your conscience be clean after you do this, Evie? Can you live with yourself?" He allowed his body to fall back into a velvet upholstered chair as he wondered when the sweet woman he married morphed into this hard being in front of him, willing to do the unthinkable. Alistair then thought, how could he allow her to do this?

"It's the only means to this end, dear husband. It's the only way to overcome equivalent exchange and bring her back." She was about to continue her soliloquy when angry shouts carried in from the corridor.

"What is the meaning of this!" A man hollered, his hands tied behind his back.

"Please! I was just passing through!" Another man pleaded and nervously eyed three other companions who were too scared to speak.

"Shut up!" Amelie brandished her own firearm. "Get in the center of the circle!" The five men unwillingly complied, noticing that an enormous alchemical array was etched in the concrete floor. They stopped as James and his female companion kept their pistols ready.

Bark! Bark!

"Alistair! Get the dog out of here!" Evie turned her head and shouted to her husband as a humongous sheep dog entered the room. She turned her back to them and slowly walked toward the five men in the circle.

"C'mon, Oomph!" He grabbed the big dog's collar and drug the heavy creature out the door closing it. "Oomph is safe!" He hurried to his wife's side.

"It's time, Alistair." Her white teeth shone from within her beautiful red lips. "Let's activate it!"

 

* * *

 

The blackness slowly opens back up into grayness, then a pinpoint of white light morphed into sunlight searing into his open eyes. He sat up in a panic.

"Shit!" He looked at his hands, expecting one to be missing like James's leg but he had both of them including all ten digits. Next, he leapt to his feet, looking down at two perfect legs and wiggling ten perfect toes. "Evie?" Obviously untouched by the rebound, he searched for his wife in the brilliant sunlight flooding the basement room through four small windows almost near the ceiling. He saw the circle and scanned the floor left to right but found nothing but old James and Amelie trying to get up. The men and his wife were gone. "Evie!"

Bark! Bark! Big Oomph's cries carried from behind the heavy wooden door as he really wanted to be inside that room and find his mistress.

"W, what happened, James? Amelie?" The alchemist stumbled over to the pair, not missing the sad expressions covering both their faces.

"Sir." James couldn't look Alistair in the eyes. "I'm sorry. It was a failure." A tear fell down his wrinkled cheek, a tear for Evie, his surrogate daughter. Amelie also started to cry.

Alistair turned to look at the array for any sign of his wife. What he found really doesn't shock him at all. Evie was a genius alchemist-her ability put his own knowledge of the craft to shame but he loved her all the more for it. And, there, in the center of the circle lay the proof of her astounding ability. The red blob undulated and wobbled with the vibrations of his approaching footsteps. He knelt down and scooped the semi-liquid up into his right palm.

"She did it." He let the blob roll around in his hand as he spoke. "She god-damn went and did it." The tears fell, he couldn't stop them. "She turned herself into a philosopher's stone."

Ding Dong. The loud doorbell brought him back to his mind.

Bark! Bark! Bark! Oomph became irate at not being able to get inside the room and now someone kept ringing the bell that hurt his sensitive dog ears. He stopped scratching at the door and ran upstairs to accost whoever was at the door, barking all the way as he went.

"James, what, what day is it?" Alistair had traveled to his work desk and after rifling through a drawer with his left hand, found a tiny glass vial.

"Wednesday, sir." James uttered as he tried to calm Amelie down.

"Damn." Alistair let the rolling red goo slide into the vial, he then stuffed a tiny cork in the opening and placed it in his breast pocket. "I forgot.." He raked his hand through his hair, trying to make himself appear less like a man who just witnessed his wife transmute herself and five men into a philosopher's stone and more like a wealthy alchemist. "…the Elrics were to come today."

 

* * *

 

"I don't think anyone's home, Brother." Such a tiny voice rolled from the helmet of the large suit of armor.

"Fuck. He knew we were coming! Mustang contacted him in person, we were there!" Roared the shorter of the two, a steaming mad blonde kid wearing a bright red coat and paced back and forth in front of the door.

"Maybe something came up?" Alphonse tried to soothe his hotheaded big brother.

"WE were what was supposed to come up!" Edward didn't have it in him to restrain the thoughts in his head from leaving his lips. He continued his pacing, trying to figure out if they would wait on this alchemist's doorstep or go into the town and find a phone and let his dumb-ass commanding officer have it. Mustang had promised Alistair and Evelyn Crombard kept an extensive library stocked with alchemy books and Mr. Crombard had said that Edward and Alphonse were welcomed to use it if they ever came by South City. Colonel Mustang, quick as a whip, informed the couple that their state alchemist annual review was near and that he'd send Edward to pick up their research. The boys would have use of their mansion's library for a week.

"Well, obviously they forgot. They are not here, Brother." Al sighed. "But let me try again." Alphonse didn't expect to see the door open as he reached up to push the doorbell.

Bark! Bark!

The shaggy sheep dog stood protectively in front of his master's legs as the man opened the door all the way. Once open, he took in the full view of his two young visitors. Alistair knew that Edward was young, only thirteen, and a prodigy-having become the youngest state alchemist in history only the year before. He just didn't expect him to be so, so small. The blonde boy in the garish red coat just stood there, so tiny and vulnerable-looking, even with the scowl of a spoiled brat smeared across his face. This diminutive child could not be the Fullmetal Alchemist, the Hero of the People. But, there was that GIANT in the suite of armor…

"I apologize, I must have dozed off in my study, I didn't hear you ring." He scratched the back of his head and smiled at the boys. "My name is Alistair Crombard and this," He pet the now calmed-down dog on his head. "This is Oomph. You two must be the Elric brothers." The older man extended his right hand to Alphonse. "And you, my metal friend, YOU must be the famous Fullmetal Alchemist!" Had he looked down at the shorter kid, he would have seen steam bursting from the boy's ears.

"Uh, I don't think you understand…" Al waved his hands in protest. He knew Edward hit his boiling point at having to wait and now he was furious for this man assuming his little brother was him.

"Huh?" Alistair stared at the two, not understanding his error.

"I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" The tiny boy shouted as if his big voice could make up for his small size.

"Oh!" He chuckled to himself but extended his hand to the smaller brother. "I apologize." Edward took it and shook it. Alistair noticed that the boy's hand, even though enveloped in a crisp, white glove, was metal-definitely automail. This shocked the alchemist. He didn't think they installed the invasive prosthetic limbs in such small children and the thought of a kid, like this Elric boy going through the same horrible surgery as James made his stomach lurch. Still, there was no mistaking it, the boy had a metal hand.

"Thank you for allowing us to use your library." Alphonse politely bowed and nudged his brother to do the same.

"Yeah, we DO appreciate it." Ed uttered through clenched teeth.

"No problem at all, please, come in." He stood aside and pulled Oomph's collar so the boys could enter. Edward sauntered inside like he'd lived there his whole life and began scanning the room taking in everything.

"Mr. Crombard?" Alphonse, apparently the shyer of the two brothers quietly asked. "Oomph is an unusual name for a dog…where'd he get that?" Al looked at the huge canine as the dog lowered his head and shoulders all the while wagging his butt due to his closely docked tail. The dog appeared ready to pounce…at someone. "Uh, Ed, look out!" Al warned his brother too late. The dog soared through the air and landed squarely on top of the little alchemist, knocking the elder Elric down on his stomach and causing all the wind to exit his lungs at once.

"Oomph!" Ed screamed as the dog's body came in contact with his back and he then came in contact with the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry!" Alistair pulled the happy dog off the boy. "He loves to play with children…"

"I am a State Alchemist not a child!"

"Brother, calm down!" Al tried to hide his amusement.

"I apologize, again." The older gentleman ushered the boys down the hall as Edward stood up and dusted himself off. "If you'll follow me, the library is this way." They continued down a long corridor. "We'll have lunch at noon, I'll send James to fetch you, I'm sure you're needing some refreshment for your travels, so I'll have him bring some tea and cookies too…"

"You don't have to trouble yourself." Al protested.

"Shaddup Al, he's only being nice to us because he knows where here for his research notes." Ed smirked, then turned to his host. "Hey, Mister Crombard?" Ed noticed something, something that made him uncomfortable. "Are we going to meet Mrs. Crombard?" He only knew of one other female alchemist, his Teacher, and Ed really wanted to see another in the flesh and have an opportunity to pick her brain for any bit of information about the philosopher's stone.

Alistair flinched when asked about his wife. "I'm sorry to say, but…my wife…" He struggled to give a plausible answer. "My wife left me and has gone back to Creta, where she was born." His pained expression was truly authentic, even though it was a lie.

"That's too bad." Ed didn't hide his disappointment. "Hey, you're an alchemist too, right?"

"Yes…but Evelyn…Evie was a much greater alchemist than I." He felt a warmness from the red vile in his breast pocket and he could have sworn he heard something, a very faint sound.

"Allistair."

The two boys at his side didn't notice, but he had heard his wife's voice, clear as day.

 

* * *

**Rush Valley, Amestris. December 2, 1918**

Life can be quirky. Take one Edward Elric, for example. Once a bratty but brilliant kid alchemist, he matured into a brave young man who helped save his nation. After the battle with Father, he sacrificed his alchemy to pay the toll to bring his brother back, body and soul. Next, the two Elric boys struck out to learn as much about their world and other types of alchemy, a trip Ed estimated to take two years. He didn't count on succumbing to a terrible illness which forced him to return home to Resembool a scant six months later. His chest hurt, he sweat at night and he couldn't shake the painful feeling which made him want to hole up and die. Once he made it back home, he realized his diagnosis was correct: love sickness. He married Winry Rockbell three months later.

Alphonse still teases him.

Now the former Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, retired Major in the Amestrian Military had nothing to do. He tinkered with writing books on alchemy and even got one published but it didn't amount to much more than Ed having the knowledge that the tome sat on some dusty library shelf for some other hapless alchemist to find. However, Winry's constant and optimistic encouragement kept him moving, trying new things. He knew she loved him and had faith in him, but a lot of the times he was sure she pushed him to do things just to keep him out of her hair while she worked on her automail. His wife, having passed her journeyman's exams and graduated from apprentice to Mr. Garfiel to a certified automail mechanic in her own right, set up shop both in Resembool and in Rush Valley. Garfiel, not wanting to compete with his protégé, offered her a partnership in his own business. The flamboyant man, knowing he'd probably never have a successor to hand Atelier Garfiel over, saw Winry as the perfect heir and she accepted.

Now, where did this leave Ed? He knew the general population of both Rush Valley and Resembool arched their eyebrows at him, this former military hero letting his wife support them both. He couldn't care less what they thought of him, he'd long ago abandoned the macho mentality that most Amestrians held about gender roles. And, he did get his military pension, even though it was much less than what Winry brought in when she worked in Rush Valley - she practically lost money in Resembool working with her Granny, having very little customers there. What bothered him was any cruelty aimed toward Winry. She, in her infinite strength and sass just snorted and rolled her eyes at anyone who said anything crass about her being the family's bread winner. This only made him more determined to find a career of his own, to find some way to help her.

In early April, Winry and Garfiel became inundated with customers. To make matters worse, three high profile ones asked for custom plating work that neither the effeminate man nor his blonde partner had done before. During this time, Edward made himself busy by cleaning up behind the two mechanics, helping them carry heavy machinery and picking up metal or parts orders from their suppliers in town. He overheard one of the customers asking for ornate scrollwork on the plating of his automail leg asking for an homage to his service in the military, particularly something "bad ass" with "skulls."

"Darling, the only thing bad ass in this shop is this lady's temper!" Garfiel hooted while Winry scowled.

"I can make you the best leg in Amestris if you let me." Winry's eyes shone with determination. "But, automail is utilitarian, it's meant for being used. Adornment is not going to hold up."

"We'll do it!" Ed interjected from the doorway causing Garfiel, Winry and their customer to turn their heads in his direction.

"Edward, dear." Winry knew to choose her words carefully, she and her new husband had already had words over this and he was still sensitive to their unorthodox financial situation. "We don't have the tools here to embellish the automail…it would take some time to rig up the metal working …" Ed's voice squeaked through her excuses.

"Don't need new equipment." He crossed his arms, realizing that he had some knowledge two genus mechanics evidently lacked. "I can do it." An extensive knowledge of alchemy and more specifically, about elements and alchemical reactions gave him and edge here. He knew what compounds and chemicals could react with steel to leave a permanent design. This process would be much easier if he could use alchemy, but he'd already figured out the process in his head of how to do it the hard way, the only way he could. There was no way in hell he'd be able to stop the grin spreading across his face now. "I just need some beeswax and nitric or sulfuric acid."

"I'll give him a shot!' The customer exclaimed. If I don't like it, I don't pay." He held out his hand to Winry to accept the deal.

"Uh…" She was unsure. The girl knew her work would be flawless, but didn't know if the man would like Ed's peculiar style. She saw her husbands wide-eyed stare, one she'd seen a few times before, it told her "You just wait and see! I can do this!" She sighed and took the man's hand and shook. "You got a deal. Let me get your measurements for the leg, the embellished plates are last to be made." The customer smiled and after Winry measured his existing leg and his height, he left.

"You BETTER know what you're talking about Edward." Winry took off her gloves and tossed them on a table then sauntered over to her husband who still glared at her with those hard, yellow eyes. She pointed her index finger and poked his chest. "I've never lost a customer, and I'm not starting now!"

"Relax! I know his type, I know exactly what he wants on his leg…you'll see." That grin creased his face once more.

"Mmm, hmmmm." Winry crossed her arms, half mad at him for interrupting her appointment and half aroused by his confidence. No, she was fully aroused, but she'd not tell him.

The red blush on her cheeks gave her away.


	2. Masterful Etchings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes success has draw backs. The Rockbell-Eric's automail business catches the eye of a man from Ed's past.

The steel on the work table glistened in the bright morning sun. White light reflected from the bends and contours of the metal, particularly from the bends and contours of the  _demon skulls_  and  _dragon tails_  rolling around the shin plating. One could not mistake the obvious dragon and star of the Amestris military emblazoned below the kneecap either.

The young woman squinted her eyes from the bright light reflecting from the automail leg's garish surface. She thought, "Yeah, that sure is a design by Ed." Winry hoped the client shared her husband's taste or  _lack thereof_. She finished polishing the ornate plating and set the artificial limb in a display box lined with black foam she precisely cut to fit and show off the piece.

"Wow!" Edward sauntered into Winry's area of the shop, munching on a red apple. He donned a now familiar brown leather apron, short-sleeved black tee shirt and his favorite cargo shorts. "I know where THAT should go!" He mumbled, mouth full of fruit. Before she could protest, Ed clamped down on the apple with his teeth and whisked the box off the table.

"Ed!" His wife knew where he was going. Straight to the front window display. She watched as he propped the ornate leg, box and all up in their window for all of Rush Valley to see. He grabbed the apple with his left hand and tore off another chunk and scurried outside to view his handiwork from the street.

"Winry! You should see what it looks like from out here!" He barely kept from choking on apple bits as he yelled. "We need to get a light on it so everyone can see it when it's dark!" Still crunching the remains of his apple, he hurried inside just in time to see his wife's furrowed eyebrows. "What?" He was barely understandable, chewing fast then swallowing. "Are you ashamed of it?"

"Oh, no!" Winry caught a glimpse of hurt in his yellow eyes. "It's just...it's just..."

"Just what?"

Winry didn't know what to say. She thought the leg was tacky and brash. She knew this but dared not utter the words. He'd spent many hours on the designs, any negative comment would surely set off his temper. "It's just...different. Not what I'm used to." Good save.

"Good Lord!" Garfiel's exclamation made the couple jump as he leaned in on the outside of the display window glass. "That's really bad ass, Edward!" He winked and turned to come into the shop.

"Winry hates it." Ed pouted and tossed the apple core into the trash bin. The former alchemist found that working with caustic chemicals required him to secure his long hair – Ed took a page from the Rockbell work uniform handbook and donned a red bandanna while he worked. He quickly ripped off the red cotton cloth and crossed his arms with a huff.

"I do not!"

"Sweetie, it's spectacularly  _manly_...just the thing for that soldier." He leaned in to admire the leg. "Winry's just not used to decorative automail, just let her warm up to the concept of it all." He winked again.

"Hey!" A man tapped on the glass from outside and pointed at the leg. "That's really nice!" He popped his head into the shop. "Can you do decorations on my arm?" Rolling up his sleeve, he revealed a particularly dirty and worn automail right arm.

"Um?" Winry waited, knowing Ed would answer.

"We sure can!" He patted her shoulder and began to brag on her craftsmanship and his artistry. "This woman can make the best automail and I can make it look cool!" He pointed at his chest with his thumb for emphasis.

"I need a new one, can you see me today?"

"Um, we're booked, but I can make you an appointment." Winry scooted around all the men and grabbed the green book in which she kept her own appointments. "Tomorrow at nine am?"

"Perfect!" He tipped his ball cap to her. "Names Gurnesy, see you tomorrow!"

"Winry, dear, I think Edward's artwork is going to make you two very profitable!" Garfiel sashayed to his work area. "Of course, you're  _my_ partner, so it goes into the business..." The man just as much giggled as his eyes turned into dollar signs.

Ed's grin spread like a crooked line across his face as his wife sighed in defeat at his already inflated ego. Little did the two know how right Garfiel's words were.

 

* * *

 

Word spread fast throughout Amestris of this new automail mechanic whose limbs were adorned with masterful etchings. Soon, customers called not only for etchings, but requested jewels be burnished in the metal. Requisitions arrived for new metals such as gold, silver and platinum. Winry and Edward obliged. Within a few months, Atelier Garfiel got the unusual request for an automail finger, one made of gold and adorned with gemstones.

The mechanic groaned at the thought of making such a tiny appendage. It wasn't  _impossible –_ just difficult because all of the moving parts had to be re-scaled in miniature. She huffed at the thought of making it from solid gold. Malleable metal would bend and break. Winry knew then, that customer requesting bejeweled automail fingers didn't need them, but they had become status symbols for the wealthy. Garfiel had no problem taking the money from these silly people, but the blonde felt something wrong with the whole thing. After all, automail should exist to  _help_ people, not  _decorate_  them. Loud stomps of heavy boots, one with the distinctive reverberation of metal shattered her thoughts. A now matched pair of warm arms wrapped around her bare waist and squeezed her from behind.

"Miss me?" Ed kissed her ear and reflected on a time, not so long ago, when he'd embarrass himself whenever he touched Winry.

"Yeah." Her thoughts still bothered her despite her husband's balmy hands holding her still.

"Hey? What's up?" Ed could tell she was perplexed by something. He pulled up a stool and sat next to his wife.

"We have more requests for these gold and silver fingers than arms or legs."

"So? We're getting more money for them. I think Garfiel is going to retire!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's not helping people, Ed." She turned to her husband and took in his incredulous stare. "It's  _adorning_  them!" Winry crossed her arms. "That's not why I make automail."

"But..." Before Edward could retort, Mr. Garfiel interrupted. The man, wearing a fluffy pink top, entered the room with flourish.

"Get  _this_  kids." He set his hands on his hips, totally not aware he just diffused another argument between the newly-weds. "I heard from Thomas at Perk's metal shop that some ladies in Central are having their ring fingers surgically removed... _on purpose_!" He raised up his large hand and shook said finger in emphasis. "Just so they can have one of your sparkly ones installed!" He emitted a loud chuckle. "Can you believe that? Going through all that pain for a pretty finger!" The man started laughing. "Well, I don't care, as long as the orders keep coming in."

"That's horrible!" Winry stood up in protest. "My work is not jewelry!" She starred down the two men. "It's supposed to help people walk, to hold books, to be able to work and support their families!" Tears started to well from her eyes as she glared directly into Edward's golden gaze. "Like I helped YOU walk, run, fight, and bring YOUR brother back!" She turned and moved her stool out of the way with such force, it fell to the floor. Winry exited before the two men could utter a word.

"Is it that time of the month?" Garfiel asked honestly.

Edward shrugged. But, her words, her words were true. Winry did help him walk and fight. She made him an arm and a leg, not a flashy finger. He began to realize that these silly people, these idiots cutting their healthy appendages off for the sake of jewelry sort of laughed right at him and his trials. They spat at not only his and Al's fight, but others who struggled for normalcy and independence after losing a limb.

"No more." He almost whispered. "I'm not going to be the one influencing someone to cut off their finger...not for a piece of god-damned jewelry." He stood up to leave.

"But Edward!" Garfiel protested. "If we don't make it, someone else will."

Ed sighed. Garfield spoke the truth. When he and Winry stopped making pretty phalanges, the only reward they'd get for sticking to their morals would be the knowledge that the customer went to another shop. "If they want jewelry...that's what they should get...not automail." He decided then and there to leave the mechanics out of it.

 

* * *

 

"Win?" Ed slowly opened the door to their shared apartment space over Garfiel's shop. Their employer, having made so much money when Winry returned to his apprenticeship, purchased a more spacious townhouse a few blocks away which allowed the new Mr. and Mrs. Elric to stay rent-free. The former alchemist snarled at the color of the walls and woodwork as he stepped inside and quietly closed the door. Pink. Everything in the entryway-kitchen-living room was some horrid shade of the color and they'd not had time to paint. Winry didn't spend any of her rare free time in the apartment but to sleep or eat, but Ed used the room for his research and he'd about had it with the vomit-inducing color. He tip toed to their room and knocked. "Winry?" Ed didn't wait to get permission to enter their room.

"I know you...you probably think I'm silly." Winry lay on their unmade bed with her back to the door.

"No...that's not what I think at all." Ed couldn't tell from her voice or her body language if she'd been crying. He hoped not. "I actually had an idea...and wanted to run it past you." The young man sat on the edge of their bed and placed his warm, now calloused right hand on her bare hip. He felt her relax the second his skin touched hers.

"What is it?" Winry rolled over to find the loving amber gaze of her husband. She noticed his own sigh as his hand smoothed over her stomach and to her opposite hip as she moved her body to face him. The mechanic smirked – she still caused him shivers and hoped their marriage never outgrew it.

"Uh..." Ed blushed. Damn woman could make his blood boil with lust just by a stupid touch. And, her smile gave sure proof that she knew it too. "Well, um...I think we could still continue to make the automail fingers." He watched her smirk turn to anger. But he jumped in before she could find something to hit him with. "Wait! I mean, let's make them but not real automail...just, like a ring, a finger cover without the automail  _guts_!" He leaned closer. "You know, if they want  _jewelry_  let's give them  _jewelry_!"

"Edward." Winry sat up and pat her husband's knee. "I am not a jeweler. I am an automail mechanic. Making some fancy Central City lady a ring will take me away from making automail for someone who needs it to walk."

"You forget." He flashed her his confident smile. "You showed me how to do the metal castings...why don't you let me make the rings so you can focus on real automail?"

"I don't know." She liked having Ed help now that he could do so without breaking or messing things up. The young woman thought for a minute. Now that Ed's research was winding down, he seemed so happy to have an outlet for his  _special_ decorative taste. "You'll be happy making these?"

"Yeah, I mean...it's not alchemy, but if you think about it, knowledge of chemistry has come in handy – you know, making the gold and silver alloys..." He leaned in closer until he felt his wife's breath on his face. "And...Alphonse can make the raw materials for us, it's not illegal in Xing." He hovered so close to her pink lips, waiting for her answer.

"Ok, Ed." She smiled in time to feel his warm mouth meld with her own as he pressed the full weight of his body down on her. So much for getting back to work any time soon but at least this time, they already were on their  _bed._

 

* * *

 

Alistair tried to relax on this drizzly and dark Sunday morning, taking his breakfast in his den as usual. His thoughts were never far from Evie and he did his best to live. However, this living took its toll on the once vivacious alchemist. His hair turned gray shortly after the failed transmutation and he now suffered a cough that never quite dissipates. The middle aged man vowed to find a way to restore his wife but living in the same dreary home where she vanished remained  _painful._

"Your paper, sir." James brought his employer's Sunday paper and coffee in on a silver tray, he gently set it down on the well-worn mahogany table beside Alistair who nodded in thanks.

"Amelie is preparing a fine roast for supper." The old butler sensed the alchemist's melancholy and hoped some fine food would cheer him.

"That sounds wonderful." Alistair picked up the paper and his inattention cued James it was his time to leave him be. The alchemist feigned indifference as his most loyal servant exited, leaving him alone with his misery, coffee and  _South City Times_. His gray eyes scanned the front page and seeing nothing of note, continued on to the lifestyle section of the newspaper. There, in the center of the page was a featured article and a photograph of a familiar face. "Former Fullmetal Alchemist's Metal Creations Cause Stir in High Society."The black and white photograph above the text clearly showed a stunningly photogenic young couple, the young man with his right hand resting on his wife's shoulder.- a  _real,_  flesh and blood right hand. Instinctively, the alchemist clutched the red broach on his tie and the idea flew into his brain as if Evie herself spoke it.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh, lovebirds!" Mr. Garfiel's sing-song voice carried into the work room where Winry was busy soldering delicate wiring in an arm and Edward was working at their new crucible melting gold. He smiled as Ed's body stiffened when he heard him teasing. "You have mail." Garfiel waltzed in the room and set a beige parchment envelope down on the desk next to Ed.

"Uh, thanks." The former alchemist couldn't help his nervousness around Garfiel. He didn't care a rat's ass who the old guy spent his nights with, but he knew Winry's boss liked to pretend to flirt with him on purpose...at least he hoped he was pretending. Ed turned the envelope in his hand to see the ornate red wax seal, flipped it and read the return address, Alistair Crombard. "Crombard?" Why was that name familiar?

"What is it?" Win pushed back her ugly magnifying glasses so they rested on her head and she could see the distance to her husband's shining golden eyes.

"Um, not sure..." Crombard? He knew that name but his brain wasn't going to relinquish the knowledge just yet. He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter made of the same paper but with the elegant ink script of an alchemist. "Oh yeah, Alistair!" He read the letter out loud.

_To Master Edward Elric,_

_I was pleasantly surprised to come across a newspaper article in the South City Times regarding your successful entrepreneurship into fine automail. It also mentioned your lovely wife and her equally fruitful utilitarian automail career._

_The reason I am writing is to request the discrete services of both yourself and your spouse. My manservant, James is in terrible need of a new automail leg. However, it is of utmost importance that the new limb be constructed and fitted by someone I trust._

_Because of the sensitive nature of my request I deem it fit that the rest I must relay to you in person. I will be arriving Wednesday on the noon train in Rush Valley to seek your consult. I pray you make time to hear me. Also, I do hope you remember me and the time you and your brother spent researching the library here._

_Your humble servant,_

_Alistair Crombard._

"He called me MASTER!" Edward chuckled.

"Ed, it's just a polite term used in correspondence." Winry playfully smacked the crown of his blonde head knocking his ponytail askew.

"I know!" He stuck out his tongue, and attempted to right his hair.

The mechanic motioned for the letter and her musing husband handed it over. "At least Wednesday isn't going to be too busy. You alright with hearing the man out?" She scanned the script as she spoke. "You remember him, right?"

"Yeah. Al and I spent a few days with him when we were traveling. He had some good books and research notes on the philosopher's stone, but in the end, we really didn't learn anything from him." He thought a bit and scrunched his nose. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see him. He's loaded from what I remember. You'd be up to making a leg?"

"Are you joking?" Winry batted the folded letter on her husband's head. "I can make a leg in my sleep...got LOTS of practice because you break yours ALL the time."

"Well, get used to it." Edward's Cheshire-cat grin cut through the air between them. "Looks like we're in for lots of new business thanks to that article."

 

* * *

 

Alistair hated riding coach, but it was the only train to Rush Valley. James read his newspaper and tried to keep silent. Both men knew the true reason for visiting the Rockbell-Elrics, yet it could not be helped if they were to save Evie. The ride only took an hour and before long, the two gentlemen strolled alongside the "riff raff" of Rush Valley. It didn't take too long before the denizens of the town noticed James' slightly off gait and they began soliciting him for automail upgrades.

"Do you need an adjustment?"

"Don't listen to him, I can do it for a better price!"

"Come to my shop, it's the best in Rush Valley!"

The two men ignored the pests as they both had the address for their destination memorized. Before long, they stood in front of Atelier Garfiel. Alistair placed his hand on Jame's shoulder, a small gesture to give the old man courage, then he opened the door.


End file.
